Brave-Mode Candy
The legendary Hero, Candy, has battled her way across the length and breadth of Crystalia. Over the years she has learned many skills to help her on her adventures. Yet, skill is nothing without the courage to use them in defense of Crystalia. Fortunately, Brave-Mode Candy possesses courage aplenty, and her bravery is a bright light to all who join her. '' '''Stats' *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Citrine *'Abilities:' Alchemy, Pet: Never-Lost Cola *'Unique Actions: 'Soda Detector, Sugar Dervish *'Potions: 'Soothing Soda, Sour Soda Splash *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 2R (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 3B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 2B *'Dexterity:' 1B 1R *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 2 Gameplay Stats: '''Candy has above average offense of 2R STR and average defense of 3B ARM. She has Alchemy, which allows her to turn Hearts she rolls on offense to Potions. This is not relevant until she has equipment since she has no starting Blue STR dice and none of her actions grant her Blue STR. She has starts with Never-Lost Cola, which requires the use of Pet Parade in SDE 2.0. Cola grants Candy Luck when she starts her activation in range 3 of Cola. Cola also has Never-Lost, which has situational value in both Classic and Arcade 2.0. Candy may also hold 2 potions. Using Cola is not necessary to play Candy if you do not want to use Pet Parade and you can houserule Candy simply has Luck and Never-Lost herself. '''Abilities: Soda Detector increases her offense to 4R STR (4.67 avg/12 max), which allows her to Blast high defense enemies. Sugar Dervish '''gives her melee Wave 1 AOE. '''Potion: Soothing Soda is a support potion that grants the drinker Immunity to all status effects. Soothing Soda is best used proactively as it lasts until the drinker's next activation. This can allow the hero to move through negative tile effects such as lava to avoid Fire. Note that if the model remains in the negative tile effect, they will be affected at the start of their next activation. It can also be used to remove status effects the hero is currently suffering, but potions may not be used if the hero is suffering Ice or Knockdown. Sour Soda Splash is a support potion that inflicts Wave 1 Poison and does not require a to hit roll. It has the most value against stronger elite and boss monsters that have multiple actions to reduce since weaker monsters tend to only have 1 AP. Sour Soda Splash has less effectiveness in SDE 2.0 since status effects are removed a the end of the model's activation. Strategy: '''Candy is an offensive Blaster, AOE, Support, Debuffer melee STR hero. Candy has a straightforward, offensive kit. She will typically move and use '''Sugar Dervish '''for AOE or '''Soda Detector on high defense targets. She can use Sour Soda Splash on any monsters she doesn't defeat to reduce their reprisal. If you are using Cola, you may need to decide whether to have Candy remain in melee or use her Luck to open Treasure. Soothing Soda can help her get to chests and avoid negative tile effects. Don't forget that Cola can allow Candy to spend a potion to ignore a Challenge card and draw a new one instead. Equipment/Buffs: '''Candy increases her offense with STR and defense with ARM. She cannot roll Hearts on her own without getting Blue STR. Alchemy allows Hearts she rolls to be turned into Potions. Beyond her potions, Candy does not have especially strong defense so she will typically need to improve her ARM to stay in melee against stronger monsters or if she misses her attacks. If facing monsters that are reliant on status effects, consider giving her increased potion capacity so the party can use Soothing Soda to maintain Immunity on the heroes. '''Limitations: '''Candy has very few limitations. She only has average defense, even considering her potions, and cannot roll Hearts without getting Blue or Green STR dice. '''Party: Candy can fill the Blaster AOE STR role in a party. She is reliant on her party to provide Healing and ranged attacks. Since she is good at rolling potions between Soda Detector and Alchemy, she can help keep herself and the party supplied with potions. Alternate Profile Soda Master Candy Available Through Brave-mode Candy ExpansionCategory:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__